logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Yahoo!
1994–1995 First logo was simply black text in Times New Roman font. It was later changed. 1995 1996 Yahoo Jump.png|Yahoo! logo, circa 1996 Original-yahoo.png|Yahoo! logo, circa 1996. This features an early incarnation of the logo's well-known font on the bottom which would be used, let alone the jump figurine on the top, from 1996-2013 (shown on the bottom is the purple version which lasted from late 2009-late 2013). 1996–2013 1996–2002 In 1996 the logo became a simple wordmark without graphics, and would create the familiar logo that has been in existence since. Yahoo Favicon 1997.svg|The Y! logo, introduced 1997 2002–2009 In June 2002, the logo was slightly changed, with new black shadows on the text, replacing the older color. This logo was introduced to Yahoo! Japan one year later, and is still being used today, with a slight moderation in 2013 (see below). 2009–2013 This logo first appeared on the headquarters and on Yahoo! Messenger, but it wouldn't come into full effect in November 12, 2009 when the site received a revamp, entirely removing the old color from 1996. The slogan used at that time was "It's Y!ou". It is still used on some portals. As of 2013, this is now being used as a secondary logo. Yahoo! Favicon.svg|Favicon Yahoo_Alt_Favicon_2009.svg|Alternative Favicon 2013 (prototypes) Yahoo! 1.svg |Logo for August 7 Yahoo! 1 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 7 Yahoo! 2.svg |Logo for August 8 Yahoo! 2 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 8 Yahoo! 3.svg |Logo for August 9 Yahoo! 3 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 9 Yahoo! 4.svg |Logo for August 10 Yahoo! 4 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 10 Yahoo! 5.svg |Logo for August 11 Yahoo! 5 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 11 Yahoo! 6.svg |Logo for August 12 Yahoo! 6 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 12 Yahoo! 7.svg |Logo for August 13 Yahoo! 7 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 13 Yahoo! 8.svg |Logo for August 14 Yahoo! 8 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 14 Yahoo! 9.svg |Logo for August 15 Yahoo! 9 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 15 Yahoo! 10.svg |Logo for August 16 Yahoo! 10 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 16 Yahoo! 11.svg |Logo for August 17 Yahoo! 11 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 17 Yahoo! 12.svg |Logo for August 18 Yahoo! 12 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 18 Yahoo! 13.svg |Logo for August 19 Yahoo! 13 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 19 Yahoo! 14.svg |Logo for August 20 Yahoo! 14 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 20 Yahoo! 15.svg |Logo for August 21 Yahoo! 15 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 21 Yahoo! 16.svg |Logo for August 22 Yahoo! 16 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 22 Yahoo! 17.svg |Logo for August 23 Yahoo! 17 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 23 Yahoo! 18.svg |Logo for August 24 Yahoo! 18 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 24 Yahoo! 19.svg |Logo for August 25 Yahoo! 19 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 25 Yahoo! 20.svg |Logo for August 26 Yahoo! 20Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 26 Yahoo! 21.svg |Logo for August 27 Yahoo! 21 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 27 Yahoo! 22.svg |Logo for August 28 Yahoo! 22 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 28 Yahoo! 23.svg |Logo for August 29 Yahoo! 23 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 29 Yahoo! 24.svg |Logo for August 30 Yahoo! 24 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 30 Yahoo! 25.svg |Logo for August 31 Yahoo! 25 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 31 Yahoo! 26.svg |Logo for September 1 Yahoo! 26 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 1 Yahoo! 27.svg |Logo for September 2 Yahoo! 27 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 2 Yahoo! 28.svg |Logo for September 3 Yahoo! 28 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 3 Yahoo! 29.svg |Logo for September 4 Yahoo! 29 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 4 From August 7 to September 4, Yahoo! was cycling through 30 different logos, with the finalized logo expected to launch on September 5.http://gizmodo.com/yahoo-is-changing-its-logo-but-its-not-this-one-or-s-1050513519 2013–present On September 5, 2013, Yahoo! premiered an entirely new logo. This was a finalized logo after 30 days of changing its logo. This logo is now used on all Yahoo! products, except Yahoo! Japan. External links *Yahoo! Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:Yahoo! Category:Internet Category:1994 Category:Internet companies of the United States